Merci, Lizzy !
by Racoonims
Summary: / EN PAUSE/ Mathieu Sommet aime sa nièce, la musique, Antoine Daniel, et les chats. Comment combiner tout ça en un été ? (Matoine)
1. Je déteste l'été

**Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve pour une fic sur laquelle je suis depuis pas mal de temps, mais que j'avais abandonné plusieurs fois (flemme, quand tu nous tiens). J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira :')**

 **Disclaimer rapide : Les personnages de Mathieu Sommet, et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, et Lizzy est le seul personnage que j'aie créé.**

 **Pas de trigger warning spécifique, et je vous préviendrais toujours en début de chapitre si la fic traite d'un quelconque sujet sensible, à un moment ou à un autre, pas d'inquiètude :')**

* * *

Mathieu Sommet détestait l'été. Depuis toujours. Maintenant, cela symbolisait chaleur, coups de soleils, fans trop insistants dans la rue, et obligation de mentir à ses amis pour ne pas aller à la plage, la piscine, ou tout endroit nécessitant de se retrouver très peu couvert avec eux.

Avant tout ça, l'été signifiait l'arrêt des cours. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'école, mais elle lui permettait d'éviter son beau-père et sa belle-soeur autant que faire se peut. Fort heureusement, maintenant qu'il était majeur, il pouvait éviter qui il voulait.

Il sourit à sa nièce, lui tendant la glace vanille-fraise qu'elle lui réclamait depuis une demie-heure. Tonton gaga, il ne pouvait tout simplement lui refuser quoique que ce soit. Lizzy, la petite fille blonde de sa soeur, était une enfant simple et souriante, et même si Mathieu n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants, il adorait l'accueillir chez lui.

Sa soeur était partie en vacances avec son nouveau petit-ami (Mathieu avait arrêté de compter avec le seizième), et lui avait donc laissé la fan de Harry Potter, qui allait bientôt fêter ses sept ans. Elle entama la glace, remerciant "Tonton Math" avec plaisir.

Il soupira, se rendant compte d'à quel point elle avait vieilli. Désormais, elle ne lui tenait plus la main, et passée tout son temps plongée dans des pavés composés de centaines de pages. Il lui avait offert les Seigneur des Anneaux, qu'elle avait littéralement dévorés en moins d'un mois. Elle était si matûre pour son âge...

\- Tu veux quelque chose de spécial pour ton anniversaire, Lili ?

Les surnoms étaient beaucoup trop cucu la praline pour Mathieu, mais essentiels pour la petite fille. Elle l'appellait pratiquement toujours Math, et le surnom Lili, ironique au départ, était devenu une habitude pour eux. L'enfant secoua la tête de droite à gauche, grand sourire aux lèvres, s'appliquant à lécher sa glace sans se tâcher avec. Elle était affublée de sa robe préférée, une bleue toute simple qui lui donnait des airs d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

\- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, ne t'en fais pas !

Il sourit, la poussant doucement dans le dos pour toujours la garder sous son oeil.

\- On va où, au fait ?

Elle entamait à présent le cône, de la glace tout autour de la bouche. Mathieu retint un sourire, pointant un panneau.

\- Je t'emmène au parc, il y a beaucoup de jeux !

La petite fille éclata de rire.

\- Tonton, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas sortir ! Pourquoi on est pas restés à la maison ?

\- Parce que ça m'embête que tu restes enfermée avec un livre dans une ville aussi riche et grande, sachant que tu pourras tout à fait lire quand tu seras chez ta mère ! Tu verras, ça va être amusant !

Lizzy termina rapidement sa glace, soupirant exagérement.

\- Mais je suis sûre que tu as du montage à faire, tonton MathMath ! Et tu as besoin de temps pour monter tes vidéos !

Il soupira, cherchant une excuse pour éviter de lui apprendre qu'il avait plus ou moins abandonné les SLG. Il avait grand besoin d'une pause, mais il n'était pas sûr que la petite fille comprenne. Le voir affublé d'un bob hideux ou de lunettes de soleil la faisait éclater de rire à chaque fois, même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours les termes utilisés (Tonton MathMath, qu'est ce que c'est une Golden Shower ?).

\- Je suis en vacances pour te consacrer un peu plus de temps !

Sa nièce hocha la tête, souriante.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Exactement !

\- C'est super bien ! Maman dit que tu as l'air beaucoup plus fatigué, ces derniers temps...

Mathieu esquissa un sourire attendri. Sa petite soeur, Alice, avait toujours su lire en lui. Il se promit de lui envoyer un message pour la rassurer. Malgré son côté irresponsable, la mère de Lizzy était adorable, et très compréhensive. Seulement, il n'oserait rien lui dire, là. Pas à elle.

\- Oui, je me couche beaucoup trop tard...Ta maman a raison, j'essayerais de me reposer un peu.

Ils franchirent la grille menant au parc en commencèrent à marcher, parlant joyeusement.

\- Et je pourrais les voir quand, tes vidéos ?

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ta maman te laisse aller sur Youtube ?

\- Une demie-heure par jour.

\- Et tu peux regarder ce que tu veux ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, faisant soupirer son oncle.

\- Tu regardes quoi ?

\- Des dames qui parlent de livres ! Il y a Margaud Liseuse, Bulledop, Lili Bouquine, Moody Take A Book, Lemon June, Nine Gor...

Pouffant, Mathieu leva la main pour stopper le flux de paroles.

\- Okay, okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Bon, tu pourras regarder mes vidéos quand tu auras... Mettons... Douze ans ! Okay ?

Lizzy gonfla les joues, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nan, c'est dans...

Elle compta rapidement sur ses doigts, gardant les sourcils froncés. Mathieu pouffa en la voyant faire.

\- Quatre ans ! soupira Lizzy

\- Cinq, en fait.

Décidemment, la petite fille avait hérité des talents en maths de sa mère.

\- S'il te plait, Tonton Math, tu dis toujours que je suis plus mature que maman ! Alors si elle peut regarder ta vidéo, moi aussi !

Oui, mais ta mère connait le concept du Bukkake sur le bout des doigts, ma petite Lizzy...

\- Quand tu seras plus grande, point final.

\- D'accord...

Mathieu pointa tous les jeux disponibles du doigt.

\- Tu vas pas t'amuser ?

\- Les jeux ne sont pas hyper drôles...

\- Lili, il y a deux toboggans, six balançoires, un tape-cul, et beaucoup de parcours marrants à faire ! Tu vas adorer !

Elle gloussa, et se dirigea timidement vers la balançoire, avant de retourner vers son oncle, rougissante.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, il y a déjà des enfants !

\- Oui, mais il y a encore deux balançoires de libres, vas-y avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne les prenne !

La blonde poussa un petit soupir, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, je ne les connais pas !

\- Je t'accompagne, et tu t'installes, d'accord ?

Il était beaucoup trop gentil avec elle...

\- D'accord...

Il poussa doucement la petite fille dans le dos, se dirigeant vers les balançoires avec elle. Il s'agissait de six gros pneux reliés à des chaines, attachées à un énorme poteau. Le paradis pour n'importe quel enfant, d'après Mathieu. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle était trop petite pour pouvoir s'installer confortablement sur la balançoire, la souleva, et la poussa doucement, après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien accrochée. Amusé, il la laissa seule et s'éloigna, sortant un polar de Burke de son sac à dos, et l'entamant, ne s'arrêtant que pour surveiller sa nièce toutes les deux minutes.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure dans le parc, l'enfant n'osant se rendre sur les toboggans que lorsque Mathieu l'accompagnait. Ils décidèrent de rentrer tôt pour pouvoir acheter un nouveau livre à la blonde. Mathieu était ravi de lui faire plaisir, sachant qu'elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec le reste de la famille. Elle choisit rapidement, attrapant le premier livre d'Heroic Fantasy qu'elle vit en rayon (décretant que c'était LE livre et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder les autres tant celui là avait l'air intéressant), puis ils sortirent de la librairie, la petite fille trainant des pieds, beaucoup trop fatiguée pour marcher.

\- Tonton, regarde cette maison, elle est trop trop jolie !

Mathieu soupira, attendri. La petite fille s'arrêtait toutes les deux minutes pour lui montrer un caillou, une maison, un panneau, et même le chapeau d'un vieux monsieur. Il se retourna, continuant d'avancer.

\- Lizzy, arrête de m'appe...

Il se tut, se prenant un inconnu sans faire exprès. Il grimaça, portant sa main à sa tête. Marcher sans regarder dans une ville aussi remplie que la sienne, c'était presque du suicide... Il se rendit compte que le choc avait fait tomber l'autre au sol, et il l'aida à se relever, sans le regarder, se répandant en excuses. Lizzy les avait rejoint, et observait l'inconnu avec de grands yeux.

\- Tonton Mathieu, c'est pas le garçon qui est sur la photo que tu as dans le salon ?

Le créateur de Salut les Geeks fronça les sourcils. Quelle photo ? Il s'attarda sur les traits de l'inconnu. Yeux marrons, plutôt grand, de poids moyen... Mathieu leva un sourcil en reconnaissant l'un de ses amis.

\- Antoine ?

L'inconnu leva la tête, et éclata de rire en voyant Mathieu.

\- Mathieu ! Décidement, il faut toujours que tu me fasses du rentre-dedans, toi !


	2. Les retrouvailles

_Hey, tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va, que vous passez de bonnes vacances, pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir :') Pour les autres, courage !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Concernant le rythme de publication, pour être honnête, il n'y en aura pas. Je ne suis pas du tout régulière, et je serais incapable de tenir une publication quotidienne x) Mais j'essayerais de poster souvent :')_

* * *

\- Mathieu ! Décidemment, il faut toujours que tu me fasses du rentre-dedans, toi !

Le châtain rougit violemment, avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à rire avec Antoine. Après tout, il était habitué à l'humour et à la non-gêne de son ami (et collègue Youtubeur)... Lizzy fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est, faire du rentre-dedans ?

Antoine leva un sourcil, amusé en voyant la petite blonde.

\- Mathieu, depuis quand tu es père ? Tu m'as caché des choses, on dirait !

\- Je suis sa nièce ! décreta fièrement la petite fille, jouant avec l'une de ses nattes , c'est Lizzy ! Pourquoi mon tonton il te fait du rentre-dedans ?

Antoine sourit, attendri devant l'innocence de l'enfant, qui les regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, jouant avec les plis de sa robe bleue.

\- Ton tonton me fait du rentre-dedans parce qu'il est tombé fou amoureux de moi depuis des années... Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'attirer mon attention, en me poussant dans la rue, ou en m'envoyant des tweets sensuels, par exemple...

Lizzy sourit, sans tout comprendre.

\- Il est amoureux de toi ?

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un rictus amusé.

\- Non, Lizzy, ne raconte rien de ce qu'il te dit... Il est comme Noah.

Antoine fronça les sourcils.

\- Noah ?

Lizzy sourit, dévoilant le trou formé par la dent perdue la veille (ayant forcé Mathieu a déposé un billet de 10 euros sous l'oreiller de l'enfant, trop feignant pour aller chercher un montant moins grand ailleurs).

\- Noah est un my-tho-mane ! Ca veut dire qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de raconter des mensonges ! Maman, elle le déteste !

Mathieu pouffa, main posée sur l'épaule de sa nièce.

\- Oui, et bah ton oncle Mathieu est un cré-tin !

La blonde fronça les sourcils, l'air indignée, fusillant Antoine du regard.

\- T'as pas le droit de dire ça, Tonton MathMath il est hyper intelligent ! Il fait des vidéos sur Youtube ! Et tout seul, même !

\- Moi aussi, je fais des vidéos sur Youtube !

\- Même pas vrai !

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Lizzy entortilla doucement une mèche de cheveux blondes s'échappant de ses nattes autour de son doigt, regardant les deux adultes l'entourant. Son oncle avait l'air assez à l'aise avec l'inconnu, donc il devait être gentil... Le plus petit des deux tripotait machinalement une anse de son sac à dos, regardant Antoine dans les yeux, pendant que ce dernier souriait, manifestement ravi d'être tombé sur son ami. Réflechissant, Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

\- Hé, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ? T'habites pas là !

\- Je garde le mioche d'une amie. Insupportable, mais elle m'a promis que son frère viendrait réparer mon sèche-linge. Et tu sais très bien que l'éléctro-ménager et moi, ça fait deux... Alors ça m'économise de l'argent, et ça me rappelle que je ne voudrais jamais d'enfants...

Mathieu rit, hochant la tête.

\- Je garde Lizzy aussi. Et elle, elle est loin d'être insupportable ! C'est la fille d'Alice.

\- La soeur dont tu m'avais parlé ?

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et Mathieu acquiesça.

\- Oui, c'est bien elle...

La petite blonde sourit, ravie qu'on parle un peu d'elle.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Oh, disons qu'Antoine se retrouve toujours dans mon chemin... Il est un peu le Maître Gims de mon Linksthesun !

\- Linksthequoi ?

Mathieu pouffa, ébourriffant les cheveux de sa nièce pour l'embêter. Antoine jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, pendant que la petite éclatait de rire, se recoiffant tant bien que mal.

\- Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, il va falloir que je rentre pour voir si ce petit monstre n'a pas mis le feu à l'appartement de sa mère... Où s'il n'a pas tenté de partir...

\- Oh, c'est dommage... J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir parler un peu plus... Tu passeras prendre un café, un de ces jours ?

Le créateur de What The Cut haussa les épaules, l'air embêté.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon amie me fait confiance pour garder Enzo... Et si je le laisse tout seul plus de deux heures, je vais devoir aller le chercher au poste...

\- Il est si horrible que ça ?

Antoine hocha la tête, riant.

\- Oh, bien pire que tout ce que tu puisses imaginer, il vaut bien plus que la simple réparation d'un meuble ! Mais... Tu pourrais passer à l'appart ? On pourrait prendre un café ensemble, et parler ... Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu sur le net, toi ! On se demandait tous où tu étais passé !

\- Pourquoi pas ! Comme ça, je verrais Satan !

Lizzy fronça les sourcils. Mais... Son tonton était en simples vacances, non ?

\- On va aller chez Antoine ?

\- Probablement, ma puce... Tu resteras avec moi, okay ?

Elle hocha la tête, souriante, et restant collée à Mathieu, légèrement intimidée par ce grand inconnu, malgré son air accueillant.

\- Oui !

Antoine sourit, gardant ses sacs de courses en main, l'air gêné.

\- Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, là... On se voit... Demain, ça te va ? Je te jure que je vais finir par faire un meurtre si je me retrouve encore un jour seul avec ce démon... Je t'en supplie, il faut vraiment que tu le voie...

Mathieu éclata de rire.

\- Vu la description que tu m'en fais, je suis sûr que je vais l'adorer ! Demain, 14 heures ? T'as mon numéro, de toute façon, si ça change !

\- Demain, 14 heures, ça me va. Et oui, je te préviens si y'a le moindre changement...

Ils se saluèrent et repartirent, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. Trainant des pieds, trop fatiguée pour suivre son oncle, baillant, Lizzy soupira de soulagement en voyant enfin l'appartement où résidait Mathieu. Le Youtubeur sourit, ouvrant la porte et déposant nonchalemment son sac à dos dans l'entrée, ôtant sa veste pour la lancer sur une chaise. Il déposa son porte-feuille à côté de la télé, qu'il lança sur une chaine de dessins animés, et se tourna vers la petite blonde, qui était partie ranger son livre dans ses bagages.

\- Bon, tu as faim ?

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Je suis morte de faim !

Mathieu se baissa pour regarder le contenu de son placard, la petite fille demandant :

\- Tonton MathMath, est-ce-que tu es l'amoureux d'Antoine ?

Mathieu manqua de s'étouffer, rougissant, et sortant un paquet de pâtes, le posant sur son comptoir. Il écarquilla les yeux, observant sa nièce qui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, ma puce, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu avais l'air très content de le voir, presque plus que quand tu vois ma maman...

\- Oui, mais ta maman, je la vois souvent, Lili... Alors que lui, ça faisait presque un an que je ne l'avais pas vu... Et c'était une surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir...

Lizzy leva les mains, amusée.

\- Je demandais juste !

Mathieu sourit.

\- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Antoine, c'est juste un très bon ami.

\- C'est ce que Maman disait à propos d'Alexis.

Le fan de café fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui est Alexis ?

\- Un boulanger avec qui Maman est sortie, l'année dernière.

Mathieu se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, soupirant.

\- Maman a beaucoup d'amoureux...

\- Oui, mais un jour, elle trouvera le bon, et elle arrêtera d'en essayer plein, d'accord ?

Lizzy hocha la tête.

\- Dans longtemps ?

Mathieu haussa les épaules, remplissant une casserole d'eau.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Et peut-être qu'Antoine EST le bon, non ?

Le Youtubeur éclata de rire, ouvrant son frigo pour en sortir du beurre et du gruyère.

\- Ma chérie, c'est impoli de demander !

La blonde rougit.

\- Pardon, tonton Math...

\- Pas grave...

Il sortit le sel d'un placard, et ébourriffa les cheveux de la petite fille.

\- Tu vas mettre la table, pendant que je finis de préparer le repas, Lili ?

Elle hocha la tête, le laissant incorporer les pâtes dans l'eau. Mathieu les laissa cuire une dizaine de minutes, répartissant les pâtes dans les deux assiettes prudemment sorties par sa nièce. Il la laissa se servir en sel, lui souriant.

\- Tonton, est-ce-que tu as hâte d'aller chez Antoine ?

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas du tout, si le garçon qu'il doit garder est aussi insupportable qu'il ne le dit... Et toi ?

Lizzy haussa les épaules.

\- Tant que je peux emmener un livre, ça me va...

Son oncle sourit, prenant la première fourchette de pâtes.

\- Tu changeras jamais, hein ?

La blonde éclata de rire, continuant de manger, avant de froncer les sourcils, s'arrêtant net.

\- Hey, mais tonton, pourquoi la tête d'Antoine elle est dans un coeur, sur un de tes T-shirts ?

La vraie question aurait plutôt été " Pourquoi est-ce-que tu continues de porter ce T-shirt après tant d'années, tonton ?"...

\- C'est un très vieux T-shirt, et je m'en sers quand tous mes autres vêtements sont au sale. Je t'en supplies, ne lui en parle pas demain...Mais encore une fois, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me poser des questions dessus, ma puce, ça ne se fait pas, même si je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec lui. En tout cas, si Enzo t'embête, demain, tu viens me voir directement, d'accord ? Il n'a pas l'air très gentil, alors ne joue pas avec lui, s'il te plait... Reste avec tes livres, et ça ira très bien...

Elle acquiesça, la bouche pleine.

\- De toute façon, j'aime pas son prénom.

La remarque de la petite fit éclater de rire son oncle, qui finit son assiette, se levant pour sortir deux yaourts du frigo. Une chose était sûre, entre le comportement du dénommé Enzo et les questions incessantes de Lizzy, les choses allaient être intéressantes !


	3. Il test 1 tuto coifur sa tourne mal -18

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! :') Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :')**

* * *

\- C'est quand qu'on part chez Antoine ?

Lizzy était assise au bord du lit de Mathieu, un livre incroyablement épais entre les mains, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière, avant de dramatiquement s'allonger , bras écartés, lachant le pavé, les yeux rivés au plafond.

\- Je m'ennuie, moi...

Mathieu enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, soupirant.

\- Lizzy, va t'occuper, mate la télé, lis ton livre, fais quelque chose mais laisse moi dormir encore un peu, je t'en supplie... Je suis crevé, moi...

\- Je sais pas allumer la télé, et t'aimes pas ça !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, mais elle est payée d'avance par mon proprio, et il y a des dessins animés qui pourraient te plaire, alors vas-y ! Tu prends la télécommande, et tu appuies sur le bouton du haut...

\- J'aime pas trop la télé, et j'ai faim !

L'adulte pouffa, sortant de son lit en soupirant, s'étirant faiblement.

\- Okay, j'arrive... Il est quelle heure ?

\- 9 heures.

Le Youtubeur écarquilla les yeux, attrapant son portable sur sa table de nuit.

\- Déjà ? Bon, okay, j'arrive !

Lizzy hocha la tête, l'attendant sur le pas de la porte, souriante.

\- Tu veux manger quoi, Lili ?

La petite fille réflechit quelques secondes.

\- On peut manger de la glace ?

Mathieu leva un sourcil.

\- Est-ce-que ta maman te laisse manger de la glace dès le matin ?

\- Nan, je peux manger ce que je veux ! Elle part travailler tôt, le matin ! Et elle se couche très tard, le soir...

Lizzy sortit de la pièce, accompagnée de son oncle, qui la laissa s'installer à table, sortant des céréales, et du lait.

\- Oui, ça prend beaucoup de temps de préparer un procès... C'est une très bonne avocate, ta maman. Bon, aujourd'hui c'est céréales et lait, mais si tu n'aimes pas je dois avoir des cookies dans un des placards. Demain, on fera des pancakes, ça te va ? C'est pas hyper sain de manger de la glace dès le matin, surtout pour une petite fille comme toi...

\- D'accord !

Il sourit, sortant deux bols pour les poser sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence, l'adulte vérifiant rapidement ses messages et ses nouvelles notifications sur son téléphone. Mathieu se leva ensuite pour poser les deux bols dans l'évier.

\- Bon, et si tu allais t'habiller ?

\- Tu pourras me faire des nattes ?

Mathieu pouffa.

\- Je ne sais pas faire des nattes, ma puce. Tu ne sais pas les faire toi-même ?

La petite fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche, rangeant consciencieusement la bouteille de lait dans le frigo. Mathieu lui retira doucement la boite de céréales des mains, qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser dans le réfrigerateur. Il posa la nourriture dans le placard, Lizzy répondant à sa question.

\- Nan, c'est une gentille dame qui m'a aidée dans le train, et je les aies enlevées pour dormir !

\- Tu ne veux pas avoir des jolies couettes, plutôt ? Ou une petite queue de cheval ? Ou bien juste les cheveux lâchés ?

Lizzy fit de nouveau non de la tête.

\- Nan, les nattes !

Mathieu soupira, amusé.

\- Bon, je vais essayer, ça te va ?

\- Okay...

La plus jeune partit, laissant Mathieu laver les bols et s'habiller. Il enfila rapidement un jean, et un T-shirt Deadpool, se coiffant en deux temps trois mouvements. Le vidéaste sourit en entendant trois petit coups à sa porte.

\- T'es habillé ?

\- Oui, tu peux entrer !

Lizzy poussa la porte de bois, avant de tendre une brosse et deux élastiques à Mathieu, s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Je ne te promets rien, hein !

Elle hocha la tête, et Mathieu tapa "tuto nattes" sur Youtube, lançant la première vidéo qu'il vit. Il tenta de suivre le tutoriel de Lilith Moon, mais se perdit très vite, et la petite fille se trouva avec une espèce de bracelet brésilien hideux à la place des cheveux.

\- Tu as réussi ? Elles sont bien faites ?

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre, hochant la tête.

\- Oh, oui, je suis très fier de moi !

La petite fille n'atteignant pas les miroirs, elle ne risquait pas de voir ce qu'il avait fait de ses cheveux... Il retint un éclat de rire en la voyant repartir, toute contente.

\- Bon, tu lis un peu, on mange, et après on va chez Antoine.

\- Tu peux quand-même me mettre des dessins animés ?

Mathieu soupira, mais hocha la tête.

\- Bien sur, moi, je vais trainer un peu sur Youtube.

\- Tu pourras venir sur le canapé avec moi ?

Il hocha la tête et s'installa à côté de la blonde, qui regarda passionnément les dessins animés jusqu'à midi. Mathieu esquissa un rictus amusé, et la laissa regarder la télé pendant qu'il préparait des cordons bleus et des tomates. Il lui tendit l'assiette, accompagnée d'un verre d'eau.

\- On ne mange pas à table ?

\- Non, t'es assez grande pour ne rien renverser, et comme ça tu pourras continuer de regarder la Panthère Rose !

Lizzy sourit et attrapa doucement l'assiette, veillant à ne rien renverser.

\- Merci, t'es mon tonton préféré, Tonton Math !

Mathieu éclata de rire.

\- Je suis ton seul oncle.

\- Tu es mon membre de la famille préféré, alors.

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre, et s'installa aux côtés de Lizzy sans rien dire, visionnant la dernière vidéo du Joueur du Grenier pendant qu'elle terminait ses dessins animés. Ils mangèrent tous deux dans leurs coins, la blonde balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Mathieu attendit que la plus jeune ne finisse son assiette pour lui annoncer :

\- Après être allés chez Antoine, on ira faire les courses, comme ça, tu pourras t'acheter ce que tu veux à manger, je ne connais pas parfaitement tes goûts...

Elle hocha la tête, se levant pour poser son assiette sur la table.

\- On va aller chez lui en voiture ?

\- Non, on va plutôt prendre le bus, ou le tram...

Lizzy sourit.

\- Cool ! Je suis trop petite pour prendre le bus toute seule, alors je l'ai presque jamais pris !

Mathieu leva un sourcil, étonné.

\- Ah bon ? T'as rien loupé, c'est pas hyper passionnant...

Il remarqua le gros sac à dos rose qu'elle avait posé près du canapé, et fronça les sourcils.

\- D'où il sort, ce sac, Lili ?

\- J'ai mis tout plein de livres, dedans ! Comme ça, si tu veux rester dormir chez Antoine, j'aurais de quoi m'occuper !

Le Youtubeur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Lili, je veux que tu te mettes dans le crâne que je ne suis pas assez proche d'Antoine pour faire ce genre de choses ! Non, je ne dors pas chez lui, et non, je ne compte pas sortir avec lui...

La petite fille haussa les épaules, nullement convaincue.

\- Alors c'est juste une précaution...

\- Prends ce que tu veux, alors, mais c'est toi qui en es responsable, okay ? Il est hors de question que je ne porte ton sac, ou que je le surveille pour toi. C'est compris ?

Lizzy hocha vigoureusement la tête, grand sourire aux lèvres, attrapant doucement son sac.

\- D'accord ! On y va ?

Mathieu jeta un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Oui, on y va.


	4. Enzodu67

Heyy, tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :') Aujourd'hui, on va rencontrer Enzo, que vous allez, je pense, adorer x)

* * *

Le voyage avec Lizzy se passa extremement bien. De nature très curieuse, la petite fille se contenta de poser quelques questions à son oncle, et de lui tenir la main dès la sortie du bus. En effet, la blonde était apeurée par tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui la collaient dans le bus. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la rue indiquée par Antoine (Mathieu connaissant la ville comme sa poche, y habitant depuis de nombreuses années), et cherchèrent le bon numéro. La rue était totalement silencieuse, à l'exception du bruit fait par Lizzy, qui cantonnait à tue-tête Liberée Délivrée, tenant fermement son sac à dos.

\- Lizzy, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, serrant fermement l'anse de son sac à dos dans sa main, et détaillant la rue du regard.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux éviter de faire réfèrence au couple fictionnel que je formerais avec Antoine, s'il te plait ? Ca nous mettrait mal à l'aise tous les deux, et beaucoup de gens y font déjà réfèrence, alors c'est embêtant...

Mathieu soupira, sa nièce fronçant les sourcils, ne s'intéressant qu'à la deuxième partie de la phrase.

\- Qui d'autre en parle ?

\- Nos abonnés.

La petite blonde hocha la tête. Elle tripotait les cordons de son sac, yeux baissés.

\- C'est qui, tes abonnés ?

\- Je ne les connais pas tous ! (Mathieu se mit à rire) Mais ils sont beaucoup à penser que je formerais un bon couple avec Antoine...

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Le vidéaste se mordit la lèvre, soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- J'en pense que les gens sont énervants à toujours voir des couples partout.

Lizzy haussa les épaules.

\- Okay.

\- Tu n'en parleras pas ? Tu promets ?

\- Bien sur !

Il esquissa un petit sourire, posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa nièce, et appuyant sur la sonnette de la maison indiquée par son ami. Ce dernier mit quelques temps à ouvrir la porte, l'air mort de fatigue, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers. Ils entendirent du bruit émaner de derrière lui, et Mathieu leva un sourcil. Lizzy tenta de regarder derrière lui, curieuse.

\- On peut entrer ou tu étais occupé ?

\- Hein ?

\- D'après les bruits, soit tu jouais à des jeux vidéos, soit tu as invité une dizaine de clones du Patron sans me prévenir... Dans les deux cas, ça plairait aux fangirls...

Antoine éclata d'un rire fatigué, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, il n'a pas voulu arrêter de jouer hier soir, alors je me suis endormi très tôt ce matin... Il est quelle heure ?

Mathieu jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Presque 14 heures, on est à l'heure. Le gamin a pas voulu t'obéir ?

Le créateur de What The Cut ?! poussa un petit soupir, acquiesçant.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par faire un meurtre, Math... J'en peux plus de ce sale gosse...

Il se poussa pour les laisser entrer, se penchant pour faire la bise à la petite fille, qui s'était contentée de les regarder avec de grands yeux, tentant de suivre ce que racontaient ces deux adultes.

\- Et toi, ça va ? Lizzy, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui !

Antoine rit, levant un sourcil en voyant l'énorme sac à dos qu'elle portait.

\- T'as de la chance, Math, elle est super mignonne !

Mathieu pouffa.

\- Hé, pas touche, elle est réservée par le Patron !

Lizzy fronça les sourcils, suivant Mathieu et Antoine dans la cuisine, s'installant sur l'une des chaises, aux côtés de son oncle.

\- Tonton MathMath, c'est pas toi, le Patron ?

\- Si, ma puce, Je parlais à Antoine de mon personnage dans SLG. Tu sais, je t'avais expliqué ? La schizophénie de mon perso...?

Lizzy acquiesça, souriante. Antoine se leva, fouillant dans les tiroirs.

\- Math', un café, je suppose ?

\- Bien vu, chef !

\- Et toi, Lizzy, tu veux quoi ? Jus d'orange, grenadine, diabolo, chocolat chaud, de l'eau ?

Lizzy posa un livre sur la table, se balançant sur sa chaise, tout sourire.

\- Une grenadine s'il te plait !

Antoine hocha la tête, se tournant pour préparer les boissons. Mathieu fronça les sourcils en entendant les injures proférées par Enzo dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se rendit compte que Lizzy entendait tout, et se mordit la lèvre, s'adressant gentiment à Antoine :

\- Antoine, tu peux dire au gosse de se calmer sur les insultes, s'il te plait ? Lizzy va en apprendre plein, et je préfère rendre à sa mère une enfant innocente... Et ne pas avoir à lui expliquer chaque terme ce soir...

Le plus grand se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il ne m'écoutera pas, Math', ce gamin est insupportable... Il n'obéit à personne, que ce soit sa mère ou moi...

Mathieu poussa un petit soupir.

\- Bon, Lizzy, ne réemploie jamais un des mots prononcés par ce gamin, okay ?

La petite blonde hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, tonton.

Antoine posa le café devant Mathieu, tendant la grenadine à l'enfant, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant ses cheveux.

\- Lizzy, c'est toi qui a fait cette coiffure ?

Lizzy esquissa un sourire fier, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, c'est tonton Mathieu qui a fait les nattes !

Antoine éclata de rire.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas fini coiffeur, Math ! Tu veux qu'on arrange ça, Lizzy ?

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, la coiffure n'est pas jolie ?

Son oncle se mordit la lèvre, réprimant tant bien que mal un sourire.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas hyper doué en coiffure... Tu sais faire les nattes, Antoine ?

Le concerné haussa les épaules, attrapant sa bière.

\- J'ai trois petites soeurs, donc les années de torture de mon enfance m'ont au moins appris à faire des nattes et à appliquer un vernis à ongles potable...

\- Et je suppose que ces capacités te servent souvent ?

Antoine rit.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois.

Lizzy fronça les sourcils, mais finit par se tourner vers Antoine.

\- Bon, d'accord, tu peux me coiffer.

Il éclata de rire, ôtant doucement les deux élastiques des mèches blondes de l'enfant, avant de tresser deux jolies nattes, et de remettre les chouchous. Mathieu écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la rapidité d'Antoine.

\- T'es hyper doué de tes mains...

\- Et encore, t'as rien vu...

Mathieu piqua un fard, Antoine éclata de rire, fier de son petit effet. Il adorait provoquer l'obsedé de café. Ils furent coupés par un bruit de verre brisé, Antoine se levant brusquement, poussant sa chaise.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, je vais le tuer.

Il sortit de la pièce, furieux. Lizzy et Mathieu baissèrent les yeux en entendant des bruits de dispute. Le châtain ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu son ami aussi en colère. La dispute dura quelques minutes, qui parurent être des heures pour les deux invités qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Antoine sortit de la pièce accompagné d'un gamin âgé d'à peu près dix ans, en jogging trop grand, l'air narquois en voyant Mathieu et Lizzy.

\- Tu vas rester ici, puisque tu es incapable de te gérer tout seul...

Lizzy détailla rapidement le nouveau venu du regard, Antoine soupirant.

\- Dis bonjour, au moins.

\- B'jour.

\- C'est Mathieu et Lizzy. Mathieu est...

\- Je sais qui c'est. Sa chaîne est nulle.

Mathieu leva un sourcil, esquissant un sourire amusé. Sa nièce fronça les sourcils. Comment ce crétin osait-il mal parler de son oncle ? Alors qu'il était si gentil ! Elle décida qu'elle détesterait Enzo. Antoine soupira, agacé.

\- Elle vaut toujours mieux que la tienne. Bon, je vais te laisser ramasser les bouts de verre, et expliquer à ta maman où son vase préféré est passé. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction...

Le gamin éclata d'un rire froid, nullement impressionné.

\- Elle va essayer de crier, ça va être marrant, tu peux toujours essayer. Je peux y aller, t'as fini ?

Antoine poussa un petit soupir, vaincu.

\- Vas-y. Tu sais où sont la pelle et le balai, je te laisse t'occuper de tes conneries.

\- Rêve toujours.

Il quitta la pièce, Mathieu écarquillant les yeux en se tournant vers Antoine.

\- Wow, quand tu m'avais parlé d'un sale gosse, c'était pas un euphémisme !

Le plus grand hocha la tête.

\- M'en parle pas, je suis à deux doigts de l'assassiner violemment, et de cacher son cadavre dans la forêt...

Le buveur de café éclata de rire.

\- Je suis dispo quand tu veux !

Lizzy sourit, levant le nez de son livre.

\- Moi aussi !

Son oncle se tourna vers elle, levant un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

L'enfant acquiesça, sourire innocent aux lèvres.

\- Il a été méchant avec toi, Tonton MathMath. Du coup, il mérite qu'Antoine le tue...

La remarque fit éclater Antoine de rire, qui prit une autre bière dans le frigo, proposant du café d'un geste de la main à Mathieu.

\- Math', j'adore cette gamine.

Le plus vieux sourit, échangeant un regard avec Lizzy, sirotant son café.


	5. Serpydor

Hey, tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D (Mwahahahah le vrai Matoine arrive bientôt :D) Pas de tuto coiffure dans celui là, mais un max de réfèrences à Harry Potter dans le prochain chapitre :D Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review s'il vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'essayerais de publier le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible :')

* * *

Les trois protagonistes passèrent l'après-midi à parler, plus ou moins interrompus par les cris hurlés par la voix prépubère du petit Enzo, qui semblait très fier d'avoir fait deux kills ridicules sur Call Of Duty. Mathieu termina sa quatrième bière, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son téléphone, soupirant. Lizzy s'était assise par terre, continuant de lire son pavé.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, 'Toine, mais je vais rentrer...

Antoine poussa un petit soupir, déçu d'être de nouveau laissé tout seul avec le démon. Mathieu pouffa de rire, lui administrant une petite tape affective sur l'épaule. Il avait rarement vu son collègue Youtubeur aussi désemparé.

\- Je t'en supplie, repasse vite, me laisse pas tout seul avec lui !

Mathieu sourit, plein de compassion. Lizzy tira sur le bas du T-shirt de son oncle, trop petite pour atteindre son épaule.

\- On peut repasser demain, Tonton MathMath ?

Le chatain pouffa, ébouriffant les cheveux de Lizzy.

\- Je pense pas qu'Antoine veuille nous voir tous les jours non plus, ma puce ! Et on est censés se faire un marathon Harry Potter tous les deux, non ?

\- On peut les regarder avec Tonton Antoine !

Mathieu leva un sourcil en entendant le surnom donné à son ami par sa nièce. S'il avait regardé Antoine à ce moment là, il se serait rendu compte à quel point ce dernier était rouge. Lizzy, elle le remarqua. Et décida que Mathieu et Antoine feraient un très beau couple, et que son tonton méritait de trouver l'amour. Comme dans les Disney qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir lorsqu'elle était toute seule. Oui, Antoine était la princesse en détresse, et Mathieu ferait le preux chevalier qui viendrait la sauver ! Elle, elle serait... La gentille fée. Oui, c'était décidé, avant la fin de l'été, Antoine deviendrait l'amoureux de Mathieu !

\- Comment tu l'as appelé, Lili ?

La blonde pouffa de rire, lissant les plis de sa robe.

\- Tonton Antoine !

\- Mais... Je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec toi, Lizzy...

La concernée haussa les épaules, Mathieu levant les yeux au ciel, sans remarquer la gêne d'Antoine.

\- Elle doit être fatiguée, si elle commence à dire des bêtises... Je vais la ramener... Bonne chance, avec le monstre.

\- Attends, j'ai tous les Harry Potter, vous pourriez vraiment venir les voir ici ! Je ferais du pop-corn, ça va être fun !

Il rougit, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et se reprit.

\- Je sais que je dois paraitre vraiment insistant, mais ce sale gosse m'insupporte vraiment...

\- Vous savez que j'entends tout depuis ma chambre ? cria un Enzo agacé, couvrant les bruits de coups de feu de son jeu.

Mathieu éclata de rire, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Bon, écoute, on passera, t'as vraiment l'air à bout... On dit demain, 14 heures ?

Antoine sourit, aquiesçant.

\- Demain, 14 heures. Merci, en plus, je suis vraiment en manque d'Internet, vu que je dois tout le temps le surveiller...

\- On viendra, t'en fais pas ! Bon... A demain !

Il salua Antoine, et laissa Lizzy lui faire la bise, lui murmurant un petit "Bonne chance, Tonton Antoine" à l'oreille. La blonde suivit ensuite son oncle dans la rue, lui tenant fermement la main et gardant les yeux baissés, intimidée par les gens sortant de leur travail dans la rue. Beaucoup trop de monde pour elle.

\- Hé, mais, où est ton sac, Lizzy ?

Lizzy haussa les épaules.

\- Vu qu'on y retourne demain, je l'ai laissé chez Antoine, ça ne servait à rien de l'emmener à la maison pour le reprendre demain...

Mathieu éclata de rire.

\- Menteuse, la vraie raison, c'est qu'il était trop lourd pour toi et que tu ne te sentais pas de marcher encore avec !

Sa nièce rougit, mais hocha la tête, riant avec lui.

\- Oui, c'était ça la vraie raison...

\- Je me disais, aussi ! Bon, sinon, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée, ma puce ?

\- Non, Antoine il est rigolo ! Mais...

Elle baissa la voix, Mathieu approchant son oreille de sa bouche, pendant qu'elle chuchotait :

\- Enzo il est méchant !

Mathieu sourit, hochant la tête. Sentant que la petite fille commençait à fatiguer, il la fit monter sur ses épaules, la laissant s'accrocher à son cou, soupirant de soulagement. Toute cette marche l'avait vraiment fatiguée.

\- J'ai pas aimé quand il a dit du mal de ta chaine Youtube... J'avais vraiment envie de le taper...

Mathieu éclata de rire, continuant de marcher.

\- T'en fais pas, Lili, je me fous pas mal de ce que peut penser un gamin pareil...

\- Et une gamine comme moi ?

La voix de la petite fille avait monté d'une octave, la jeune fille s'inquiètant légèrement.

\- Non, ton avis compte pour moi, je tiens à toi, et tu es intelligente ! T'en fais pas, Lizzy ! C'est juste que lui, c'est un crétin.

Lizzy acquiesça, rassurée.

\- Okay...

Il la fit descendre de ses épaules pour qu'ils puissent prendre le tram (que la petite fille adora, excepté concernant tout les gens présents). Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez Mathieu, Lizzy partant directement à la douche, laissant Mathieu préparer le repas. Mine de rien, ils étaient restés beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu chez le créateur de What The Cut ?! ...

Il commença à préparer le repas, réflechissant à comment annoncer l'arrêt de sa web-série à sa nièce. Il souhaitait vraiment le faire, mais ne trouvait pas les mots. La petite fille était très attachée aux personnages, en particulier le Geek et Maïtre Panda. Elle était trop petite pour se souvenir du Prof, mais Mathieu était sûr qu'elle l'aurait adoré aussi. Et elle aurait voulu connaitre les raisons, ce qui aurait été horrible à expliquer.

\- Bouh !

Il fit semblant de sursauter lorsque Lizzy le poussa doucement dans le dos, ses cheveux trempés formant deux flaques d'eau sur le parquet de Mathieu. Ce dernier pouffa, partant chercher une serviette pour sécher un minimum ses cheveux, la chargeant d'essuyer l'eau du sol après.

Il la fit ensuite s'asseoir et la servit, la laissant manger, l'air heureuse.

\- Tonton, est-ce-que Enzo, il va venir regarder Harry Potter avec nous ?

Mathieu sourit, fourchette en main.

\- Non, je ne pense pas,Lizzy.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je le déteste vraiment...

Le vidéaste esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui ! Tu étais même prête à le tuer !

La petite fille rougit, et pouffa, cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Mathieu était sûr qu'elle avait tout le potentiel pour devenir un futur excellent génie du mal. Il lui manquait juste un peu d'expèrience, et un but. Ils continuèrent de manger, Mathieu se levant pour débarasser les assiettes et sortir le dessert, le posant sur la table. La blonde se tourna vers son oncle, après s'être débattue avec l'opercule de sa Danette.

\- Tonton, t'es dans quelle maison, à Poudlard ?

Mathieu haussa les épaules, petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'en sais rien, ma puce... Serpentard ? Je pense ?

\- C'est une bonne maison... Moi, je suis à Serdaigle !

Mathieu rit, acquiesçant.

\- J'aurais deviné tout seul, oui ! Tu lis tout le temps, et tu es très intelligente !

Lizzy rosit au compliment, le remerciant du bout des lèvres, et demandant :

\- Et Antoine ?

\- Hein ?

Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Mathieu se rendit compte qu'elle avait exactement les mêmes mimiques qu'Alice lorsque cette dernière cachait les affaires de son grand-frère, pendant leur enfance. Non, ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon...

\- Il vient de quelle maison de Poudlard, lui ?

\- Je sais pas, ma puce... Gryffondor ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre...

Mathieu pouffa, amusé.

\- Tu dis ça parce que Antoine n'est pas vraiment courageux , Lili?

\- Non, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne vont pas bien ensemble habituellement...

Le chatain perdit très vite son sourire, levant un sourcil.

\- Mais, Lizzy, je te jure que je ne suis pas attiré par Antoine !

Lizzy éclata d'un rire cristallin, se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Tonton, j'ai jamais parlé de toi quand je parlais d'un Serpentard ! Pourquoi, tu t'es senti visé ?


	6. C'est quoi un lemon ?

Heyyy, tout le monde :D ! J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira :') Je me suis trompée dans le chapitre d'avant, les réfèrences à Harry Potter se feront dans le chapitre d'après, désolée x)

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez tous passé une très bonne rentrée, que votre classe et votre emploi du temps vous plaise ou que la reprise du travail s'est bien passée. Courage à tous les étudiants, les prochaines vacances sont en octobre, ça va arriver vite xD Et puis l'arrivée du mois de Septembre reste une super excuse pour écouter Wake Me Up When September Ends de Green Day xD (on trouve du réconfort où on peut x) )

Bref, j'arrête le blabla et vous laisse lire la suite :') Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis devant son café, encore à moitié endormi, les yeux dans le vide, Mathieu réfléchissait.

Il devrait aller réveiller sa nièce d'ici une petite demi-heure, pour que cette dernière se prépare. Ils iraient ensuite chez Antoine, le sauvant du tyran à la manette pendant quelques heures. De vrais chevaliers servants, les Sommet...

Il fit tourner sa cuillère dans la tasse, soupirant bruyamment.

Même s'ils n'en avaient pas reparlé pour l'instant, il se doutait bien qu'Antoine pensait à la même chose que lui. C'était certain.

Il avait encore en tête ce qui s'était passé à la Japan Expo, quelques années auparavant.

Cela se voyait dans ses regards fuyants, et dans la manière qu'il avait de remonter, puis de rebaisser ses manches, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Mathieu le connaissait presque par coeur.

En effet, Mathieu avait dû choisir entre partager une chambre d'hôtel avec Alexis Breut, Antoine, ou les laisser dormir tous les deux dans la même chambre. Les hôtels étant bondés, ils n'avaient pu obtenir qu'une chambre pour deux, et une chambre seule. Antoine et Alexis ne se connaissant pas du tout, Mathieu avait accepté de dormir dans la même pièce qu'Antoine, Alexis étant insomniaque et donc très susceptible d'avoir envie de regarder un film en pleine nuit.

Et, ce qui devait arriver arriva, l'amateur de yaourt et l'amateur de café partirent boire quelques bières pendant qu'Alexis récupèrait de sa nuit d'insomnie à l'hôtel. Ils commencèrent par parler de Youtube, avant de partir sur des sujets plus risqués, comme leurs familles ou leurs vies personnelles amoureuses.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus les blagues fusaient. Les deux connaissant le "Matoine", le nom qu'avait donné Internet à leur couple, ils décidèrent de faire quelques blagues dessus. Mathieu repoussait certaines mèches de cheveux d'Antoine de ses yeux, joueur, pendant qu'Antoine faisait mine de lui tenir la main.

Ce n'était pas allé plus loin. De simples blagues entre collègues Youtubeurs.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une fan les prit en photo, et les posta sur Twitter, en les taguant.

Internet s'empara de ces clichés, et la petite amie d'Antoine de l'époque, Héléna, tomba dessus. Refusant de croire Antoine, qui jurait qu'il ne s'agissait que de privates jokes avec Mathieu, et que rien de sérieux ne s'était passé entre eux deux, elle le vira de son appartement, où il venait de s'installer.

Il expliqua la situation à Mathieu, qui s'excusa maintes fois. Antoine le rassura, et lui expliqua que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Néanmoins, ce fut l'un des derniers messages qu'ils échangèrent. Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais les choses étaient devenues trop bizarres entre eux.

Et en plus, tout le monde leur parlait du Matoine. Ils ne pouvaient plus se connecter sur un réseau social sans tomber sur un fanart, une fanfiction, ou certains comptes fans dédiés à leur couple.

Mathieu se reprit, avalant une gorgée de café.

Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de penser à ça, cela le mettait mal à l'aise pour rien.

\- Tonton ?

La petite voix endormie de Lizzy manqua de faire sursauter son oncle, qui esquissa bien vite un sourire bienveillant. Il repoussa doucement sa tasse de café encore fumante, se levant.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Boire ?

\- On peut faire les pancakes que tu m'avais promis ?

Mathieu pouffa devant l'air excité de sa nièce, acquiesçant.

\- Bien sur ! J'ai pas de sirop d'érable, mais du Nutella doit trainer dans un placard, ça te va ?

Elle hocha la tête, posant son gros livre sur la table.

\- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Il avait posé la question en commençant à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de pancakes.

\- Non, je viens de me réveiller, je crois... Et toi ?

\- Je suis réveillée depuis une petite heure, je pense...

Il commença à casser les oeufs, préparant la pate. Lizzy se fit rapidement un chocolat chaud.

\- Ensuite, on va chez Antoine !

Mathieu pouffa devant l'air ravi de sa nièce.

\- C'est plus tonton Antoine ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans vraiment l'écouter, et se replongea dans son livre. Mathieu sourit malgré lui, finissant la pate. Il sortit ensuite une poêle, qu'il huila, avant de préparer les pancakes.

\- Tu en veux combien ?

Lizzy réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Douze !

\- Tu as faim, dis-donc ! Et si on commençait par t'en faire deux ? Trois, si tu as encore faim ?

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules, amusant Mathieu.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- On part sur deux pancakes, alors ! pouffa Mathieu.

Il fit cuire les pancakes, qu'il posa dans l'assiette de sa nièce.

\- Tonton, on va bientôt voir Harry Potter ?

\- Je connais une petite Serdaigle qui a hâte ! pouffa Mathieu, jetant un coup d'oeil aux notifications sur son portable. Oui, on part bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Lizzy acquiesça, attrapant son assiette et commençant à manger.

\- MathMath, qu'est-ce-que c'est un "nemon"?

Le concerné manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Attends, tu veux dire un "lemon" ?

Elle fit un petit "oui" de la tête, faisant rougir son oncle au possible.

\- C'est la traduction pour dire le mot "citron" en anglais.

\- Non, c'est dans un texte. C'est maman qui m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de lemons sur toi sur Internet.

Deuxième étouffement. Décidemment, Mathieu allait mourir. De honte, très probablement, vu les questions posées par sa nièce. Dieu qu'il détestait sa soeur, par moment...

\- Ce n'est pas de ton âge, Lizzy, n'écoute pas les bêtises de ta mère, c'est une vraie gamine, parfois...

La blonde rit, sachant pertinemment ce qu'était un lemon vu que sa mère lui avait déjà expliqué. Bon, vu que son oncle ne voudrait pas lui répondre, elle demanderait à Antoine. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle adorait mettre les adultes mal à l'aise !

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas faire les nattes ?

Mathieu pouffa, rassuré qu'elle ait lâché l'affaire.

\- Non, tu demanderas à Antoine.

\- Oh, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à demander à Antoine...

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte maintenant ? Je suis presque sûr que chaque minute passée avec nous est une minute sauvée pour la vie de ce pauvre Antoine...

La petite blonde éclata de rire.

\- Enzo a l'air vraiment chiant...

Mathieu leva un sourcil.

\- C'est un gros mot, Lizzy.

\- Mais... Tu en dis tout le temps ! Et Maman aussi !

\- Oui, mais on est des adultes.

Enfin... Ta mère a l'apparence et la vie sexuelle d'une adulte, mais niveau mentalité...

\- C'est nul.

Il retint un petit sourire moqueur, attrapant l'assiette et les couverts vides de la petite pour les mettre à laver, avant d'attraper son téléphone.

\- Bon, va t'habiller au lieu de dire des bêtises, on va reprendre le tramway.

\- Il y aura moins de gens ?

\- Que si tu es sage !

Le ton prit par l'ex-Youtubeur fit éclater la blonde de rire, qui commença à quitter la pièce, grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle partit ensuite s'habiller, s'attachant toute seule les cheveux en une queue de cheval approximative, pendant que son oncle partait se doucher.

Antoine, quand à lui, se retenait de violemment assassiner le gamer à coups de Sainte Pelle. Il était sûr qu'il aurait pu faire de cette anecdote un titre très accrocheur, sur Youtube, en plus... En effet, Enzo avait explosé après avoir perdu une partie, détruisant le clavier de son ordinateur en le laissant violemment tomber par terre. Et évidemment, Antoine avait ramassé les touches tombées au sol, le pré-adolescent refusant de l'aider.

Il détestait tellement ce gosse...


End file.
